Histoires courtes
by jeremia
Summary: Le quotidien loufoque de nos samourais...Chapitre 3 : Muramasa. Un homme qui ne connait pas le stress...ou presque !
1. Shinrei

Shinrei marchait depuis deux jours.

Un message inquiétant de la part de Yuya lui était parvenu sur les terres mibus. Il s'agissait d'un problème grave, concernant Luciole, mais il n'en savait pas plus.

Il était parti immédiatement, Luciole était quand même son frère, et surtout Yuya était son amie. Quelque part, il s'en était toujours un peu voulu d'avoir mis sa vie en danger en plaçant ce dragon d'eau dans son corps. Mais c'était une autre époque. Maintenant il avait appris à la connaître, il apprenait à tous les connaître.

Même si cela prenait du temps.

Il était toujours un peu nerveux quand il allait les voir.

Lui qui venait du clan mibu où tout était solennel, structuré et contrôlé, la bande de Kyo était un autre monde, un véritable mystère pour lui ! Un ramassis d'hommes plus bizarre les uns que les autres qui vivaient n'importe comment ! Et pour preuve ! Ils côtoyaient Luciole sans trouver ça bizarre !

Mais pour l'instant, il était inquiet et il devait se presser.

Au bout de quelques heures il parvint enfin Edo. Les rues, les commerces, la foule...il fut encerclé en quelques secondes ! L'odeur des restaurants lui rappela qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis son départ, une pause rapide lui ferait du bien ! Il s'installa à l'extérieur d'une auberge et commanda des brochettes et du saké.

- Hé ! J'ai bien entendu saké ?

Shinrei releva la tête et aperçu Bontenmaru, un des membres de la bande de Kyo.

- Bonjour Bontenmaru, fit t-il avec respect.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le coin ? C'est rare de te voir ! La dernière fois c'était lors de mon exploit légendaire ou j'ai...

Shinrei n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il venait juste d'arriver et il avait déjà droit aux discours soporifiques et totalement erronés de celui que les autres appelaient la bête.

Mais heureusement, il y eut un miracle.

- Les brochettes ! Cria Shinrei joyeusement.

- ...et j'ai vaincu mon enn...hein ? Cool tu m'en offres ?

Mais déjà la bête se servait dans le plat et englouti une telle fournée que le mibu du en recommander.

- Au fait t'as pas vu Okuni ? Demanda l'ogre soudainement sérieux.

- Okuni ? Non pourquoi ?

- Elle est en mission pour moi.

Bonten avait un air grave et inquiétant.

Shinrei ne savait quoi penser. Une nouvelle menace ? Un rapport avec la lettre de Yuya ? C'est vrai que malgré ses préjugés sur le comportement de ces samouraïs atypiques, quand il s'agissait d'une affaire sérieuse, on pouvait compter sur eux !

Devant l'air intrigué du mibu, la bête s'expliqua.

- Garde-le pour toi mais...Okuni fait le tour des meilleurs bordels de la ville pour trouver des infos compromettantes et après elle les fait chanter !

- Pour quelle raison ? Demanda Shinrei incrédule.

- POUR QUE J'Y AILLE GRATOS ! S'écria Bonten avec un regard de pervers !

- Je vois...

Shinrei avait repris son chemin. Se débarrasser de Bonten n'avait pas été chose facile et il n'était pas très fier de lui. Crier "une femme nue là-bas" en pleine rue avait était l'une des expériences les plus humiliante de sa vie, mais bon, ça avait marché ! Tout de même, ce comportement ! Chez les mibus on ne voyait jamais ça ! Heureusement il ne s'agissait que de Bonten !

A peine venait-il de sortir de la ville qu'il aperçu Tigre rouge et Sasuke attablés à l'extérieur d'une taverne de loubards.

- Hé salut !

- Bonjour Tokugawa Hidetada, bonjour Sarutobi Sasuke, répondit très respectueusement le mibu.

- Ah ! T'emballe pas Shinrei ! On est entre nous ! Pas vrai le gosse ?

- J'ai 16 ans ! Tu vas arrêter de m'appeler le gosse !

Shinrei esquissa un sourire. Ils étaient toujours ainsi, se chamaillant sans retenu ! C'était...fortement impoli !

- Que faites-vous là ? Osa t-il.

- Oui c'est vrai! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Demanda Sasuke agacé. Pourquoi tu m'as trainé ici ?

- Accroche toi car tu vas être surpris : nous allons mettre les yakusas de cette ville nos pieds !

- ...

- Je sais c'est une idée géniale ! Reprit Tigre euphorique, laisse moi t'expliquer comment !

- Ben voila autre chose ! Se moqua le plus jeune.

Mais déjà Tigre rouge était lancé.

- Je mets une baffe à l'un d'entre eux, il s'écroule violemment entre les tables, là les autres se lèvent surpris et toi tu dis "bon sang ce type est trop dangereux vaut mieux pas le chercher !" et là les autres flippent et rependent le bruit dans toute la ville !

- Prodigieux...souffla Sarutobi exaspéré.

Shinrei avait l'impression d'assister à une blague, une blague grandeur nature ! Comment ces types pouvaient être les plus fort du pays ?

- T'es prés ? J'y vais !

Avec un air froid et agressif, Tigre rouge se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers l'un des hommes assit un peu plus loin. C'est alors que, se prenant les pieds dans un sabre qui traînait par là, il s'écroula au milieu des loubards tout en se castrant avec le coin de la table !

Tous les clients se figèrent, estomaqués !

- BON SANG CE TYPE EST TROP DANGEREUX VAUT MIEUX PAS LE CHERCHER ! Cria Sasuke d'une voix claire et audible.

Shinrei regarda l'adolescent surpris et dépité.

- Ben quoi ? Je respecte le plan !

Shinrei ruminait en marchant. Il avait repris la route.

Ces gens n'étaient pas normaux ! Il n'y avait pas que Bonten, les autres aussi !

Il y avait des règles de comportement en société quand même ! Chez les mibus c'était la première chose qu'on apprenait !

Mais quelque part, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les envier un peu. Pas de lois, pas de jugements, ils faisaient simplement ce qu'ils voulaient, sans regret et ... sans réfléchir !

Si seulement il en était capable, lui, juste une fois...

Il sortit brusquement de ses pensées.

Au bout du chemin, à l'ombre des arbres, Kyo et Yukimura !

Bon sang ça ne s'arrêtera jamais ! Et Yuya qui l'attendait !

Faisant bonne figure, il les salua en s'inclinant.

- Bonjour.

- Hoooo ! Shinrei ! Fit Yukimura un peu soul, regarde Kyo c'est Shinrei !

- ...

Une quinzaine de bouteilles de saké vide se trouvaient tout autour d'eux et Shinrei ne mit pas longtemps deviner l'activité des deux compères !

Cependant, les deux hommes semblaient regarder en direction de la rivière, en contrebas.

- Que faites-vous ? Se risqua t-il.

- On s'occupe ! Hein Kyo ! Hahaha !

- ...

Shinrei s'avança pour bien voir la rivière et découvrit avec horreur une cinquantaine de corps mibus, découpés, tranchés, explosés, écrabouillés, enfin bref, mort.

- Heu...ce sont des rebelles mibus ? Demanda t-il faiblement.

- Oui, des anciens groupes d'interventions qui n'ont pas digéré la mort de l'ex roi rouge et qui veulent...quoi déjà ? S'interrogea Yukimura.

- Prendre la tête du pays.

- Ah oui c'est ça ! Merci Kyo ! Prendre la tête de mon pays !

- C'est pas ton pays Sanada.

- Pas encore...fit Yukimura avec une tête de tordu.

Shinrei en frissonna et se demanda si ce n'était pas le moment de partir.

- Bon ben, j'vous laisse ! On m'attend! Ça ma fait plaisir !

Mais sans se soucier de lui, les deux alcooliques continuaient de converser.

- Regarde Kyo ! Y'en a un qui bouge !

- Jette-lui des pierres ! Jsuis trop soul pour descendre...

- Tu parles d'une technique ! Attend une minute...

- ...

- C'est pas un mibu celui la ! C'est le conseiller de Ieyasu Tokugawa !

- Ouais je sais. C'est moi qui l'ai mis là.

- Tes malade ! C'est un homme du gouvernement ! Faut qu'on le ramène ! S'affola Yukimura.

- Non, faut qu'on le fasse disparaître, fit soudainement Kyo avec un drôle d'air.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Shinrei s'attendait au pire !

- Parce que tout le monde va le chercher et ils enverront des tas de soldats partout dans la région.

- Et ? Fit Yukimura qui ne voyait toujours pas où le démon voulait en venir.

- Et on aura enfin des trucs massacrer ! Je trouve qu'on manque de mibus en ce moment...

- O_O !

- Fait pas cette tête Sanada, c'est un bon plan ! Et si je tue pas une fois par jour j'ai des insomnies. C'est médical...

- Ahhhh ! C'est pas bête ! Mais tu sais, si on provoquait un conflit entre le Japon et la Chine on aurait encore plus de...

Shinrei recula doucement. Ce n'était pas le moment de les déranger ! De vrais psychopathes !

Il y avait vraiment de tout dans ce groupe ! Mais bon, peut être les jugeait-il trop ?

C'est quand Kyo explosa la tête du conseiller Tokugawa en lui lançant la dernière bouteille de saké qu'il décida de reprendre sa route sans même dire au revoir. Après tout Yuya l'attendait urgemment !

Et peu de temps après, il arriva enfin à la petite maison qu'occupait la jeune femme, lieu de passage obligé de toute la bande.

EN-FIN une personne censée !

Elle se trouvait assise devant sa porte, sereine.

Shinrei en fut soulagé.

- Hé Shinrei ! Comment ça va ? Demanda joyeusement Yuya.

- Yuya ! Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu ! Que se passe t-il ? Comment va Luciole ?

- Oh ! Il est malade.

- Quoi ! C'est grave ? Il va mourir ?

- Non je crois pas...Kyo dit qu'il a un rhume, fit-elle tranquillement.

- Un...un...rhume ? Tu m'as fait venir en courant depuis les terres mibus pour un rhume ?

- Non c'est pas pour ça que je t'ai fait venir.

C'est alors que Luciole, enroulé dans une couverture et le nez coulant, sortit tout tremblant de la maison et...

- Atchoummm !

Un pan entier du mur pris feu instantanément sous les yeux ébahi de Shinrei !

- C'est pour ça que je t'ai fait venir ! Repris Yuya.

Et devant le visage paralysé du jeune homme...

- Tu vas le suivre partout et à chaque fois qu'il éternue, tu balances de l'eau et t'empêches que ça crame. Bonne chance !

Et tandis qu'il la regardait s'éloigner en sautillant, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que non, finalement, ils étaient vraiment TOUS cinglés dans cette bande, y compris elle, et que dans peu de temps ce serait son tour...

FIN !

_Je me suis inspirée d'une scène de scrubs pour tigre rouge ! _


	2. Sasuke

La fête battait son plein !

La nuit venait de tomber, froide et sans lune, mais dans la petite maison de Yuya, l'ambiance était chaleureuse et survoltée !

Le jeune Sasuke Sarutobi, 16 ans tout juste, observait la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, non sans un sourire en coin !

Kyo, Bontenmaru et Yukimura avait déjà des conversations qui n'avait ni queue ni tête ! Les bouteilles de saké partout autour d'eux étaient presque vides.

Akari et Okuni se battaient pour déterminer qui deviendrait l'épouse de Kyo aux yeux démon, quand à Tigre rouge, il s'extirpait du mieux qu'il le pouvait du bloc de glace dans lequel Akira l'avait emprisonné. Une blague de trop sans doute...

Et Luciole...Luciole...ben il regardait le mur comme si ce dernier lui expliquait le sens de la vie...

Pris dans sa contemplation de demeurés, Sasuke ne vit pas Yuya s'approcher de lui.

- Un petit verre Sasuke ? Demanda t-elle gentiment, tu ne bois jamais, c'est la fête !

- Heu...ben c'est que j'ai pas trop l'habitude, fit-il en rougissant.

Yuya le faisait toujours rougir, il ne savait pas pourquoi.

- Aller, essaie !

Et elle leur servit une petite coupe chacun.

- Je trinque avec toi Sasuke !

Arf ! Sasuke se contint mais ça brûlait la gorge ! Il eut un coup de chaud, mais accepta un deuxième verre avec Yuya...et un troisième...

La tête lui tournait !

- J'arrête ! Fit-il tout rouge, je crois que c'est ma limite !

- Oui, moi aussi ! Répondit Yuya.

Et là ce fut le drame !

- Quelle limite ? Ya pas de limite quand on vient d'avoir 16 ans ! Cria Bonten éméché.

- Sasuke ! Prend une bouteille ! Se réjouit Yukimura.

- Heu...non...ça ira je...Mff !

Ni une ni deux ! Akari venait de lui coller une bouteille dans la figure !

_**- ET GLOU ET GLOU ET GLOU...**_

Sasuke allait s'étouffer ! Tout cet alcool lui montait à la tête à une vitesse ! Il entendait toute la bande chanter à tue tête...

_**- IIIIIIIIL EST DES NOOOOTRES ! IL A BUT SON VERRE COMME LES AUUUUUTRES !**_

Plus il avalait d'alcool, plus il les entendait chanter de loin...de plus en plus loin...

_**- C'EEEEEEST UN IVROOOOOOGNE !**_

Bon sang il allait s'évanouir ! Ou faire un coma ! Arrêteeeeer de chanteeeeeer !

_**- Robin avec Petit Jean au bois se promèèèèènent ! **_

_**- Ils s'en vont le cœur content et devisent gaiement ! **_

_**- Les souvenirs du passé heureux ils se souviennent !**_

_**- Oh-de-lally Oh-de-lally quel beau jour vraiment ! **_

Sasuke ouvrit difficilement les yeux !

- Lâcher moi ! Cria t-il aux autres.

Mais il était tout seul...en pleine forêt...titubant ! Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

_**Pourquoi redouter l'eau calme et bleu de la rivière **_

_**Qui paraît se complaire à leurs jeux ?**_

_**Qui peut se douter que l'ombre douce et familière**_

_**Cache un gros shérif au dessin belliqueux ! **_

D'où venait cette chanson ? Berk ! Il avait un arrière goût de saké dans la bouche...et ça tournait ! Ca tournaiiiiit !

- Tien ? C'est quoi qui vient par ici ?

Kyo aux yeux de démon munit d'un chapeau à plume et d'un collant vert passa en courant devant lui. Derrière lui, Bontenmaru remarqua Sasuke et s'arrêta dans sa course.

- Robin des Bois ! Il y a un jeune manant ici bas ! Cria t-il tout bizarrement !

- Heinnnn ? Fit le jeune homme.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

- Ramène-le ici Petit Jean ! Répondit Kyo ! Moi Robin des Bois j'écrase les riches ET les pauvres qui se trouvent sur mon chemin !

- Mais ça va paaaas ? Hurla Sasuke !

Ils étaient devenus fou ? Et c'était quoi ces accoutrements ?

Fallait qu'il retrouve les autres parce que là, ça le dépassait !

Et il s'enfuit en titubant à travers les bois !

_**Robin avec Petit Jean filent à toutes jambes**_

_**Ecartant tout en courant les branches et les haies ! **_

_**Puis au tournant d'une allée disparaissent par enchantement**_

_**Oh-de-lally Oh-de-lally Quel beau jour vraiment ! **_

_**Oh-de-lally-lally-lally quel beau jour vraiment ! **_

Il courait de façon si désordonné qu'il ne voyait plus rien ! Et bien sur, il finit par heurter quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un !

- Luciole ?

- Tu es un enfant perdu ? Demanda l'homme.

- Heu...oui.

- Alors viens avec moi ! Je suis Peter Pan !

O-O !

Majestueusement le blond s'envola dans une poussière d'étoile et...se prit un arbre !

- Qui a mis cet arbre dans cette forêt ? Hurla t-il la tronche ensanglanté !

- Ha ha ! C'est moi !

Sasuke tourna la tête mais ne vit qu'une ombre.

- Je prépare ce coup mortel depuis des années ! Depuis que je l'ai planté là exprès !

- Mon dieu c'est le capitaine crochet !

Shinrei ?

- HAHAHA ! Que dis tu de mon dragon d'arbre ?

- Crochet ! Cria Luciole...heu Peter Pan.

Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre dans un combat acharné !

- Petit garçon ! Vien vite ! Fit une petite voix derrière Sasuke.

- Santera ?

- Qui est Santera ? Je suis la fée Clochette voyons ! Vite il faut fuir ! Je vais t'aider à t'envoler !

Et elle lui jeta un peu de sa poudre en criant :

- Ait une pensée agréable !

- Putaaaaaain ça bruuuule ! Pensa Sasuke !

La poudre qui dissout tout ! Il avait oublié que c'était le don de Santera !

- Une pensée agréable ! Vite petit garçon !

- ahhhhhhh ! J'essaie j'essaiiiiiii !

Mais c'était affreux ! Il ferma fort les yeux et sentit la présence de Yukimura !

Ah ! Yukimura ! Enfin !

- Yukimura ! Tu...

- Bienvenue dans ma distillerie !

Hein ? Distillerie ? Et c'est quoi ce look de merde ?

- Je suis Willy Wonka !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu...

- La cascade est des plus importantes ! C'est elle qui mélange le saké ! Elle le bat ! Elle le fouette ! Elle le rend léger et mousseux !

- Heinnn ?

- Soit dit en passant ! Aucune distillerie au monde ne mélange son saké avec une cascade !

Sasuke n'en pouvait plus ! Il voulait rentrer chez lui !

- Tien goûte !

Et il jeta le jeune homme dans le saké !

Tout devint sombre et collant et dégoutant...et salé ?

Ah ? L'océan ?

_**- Femme sirène ! Femme Humaine ! J'ai faiiiit mon choiiiiiiiiiiix !**_

Ahhhh ! Quelle voix épouvantable !

- Bonjour petit homme ! Je me présente, Ariel ! Comment trouves-tu ma voix de reine des abeilles ?

- A...Akari ?

Un petit poisson jaune et bleu s'approcha à toute vitesse. Sasuke fut surpris, il ressemblait à Akira !

- C'est pas une sirène...murmura le poisson...c'est un sirin !

BOUMMM !

Et le petit poisson voligea hors de l'eau !

- Polochon ! Hurla la sirène ! Tu veux que je dévoile à tout le monde que tu as fait pipi dans les algues ?

Sasuke tenta de s'enfuir ! Mais fut vite rattrapé par le chamane à queue de poisson !

- Dis-moi un secret !

- Heu non...je dois partir... Merci c'était sympa !

- UN SECRET ! Ecrit le sur un papier et met le dans mon coquillage !

Sasuke gribouilla trois mots sur une algue en priant pour que le coquillage ne soit pas ce qu'il pensait !

Il tenta à nouveau de s'éloigner mais fut arrêté par une voix qu'il reconnu comme étant celle de Yuya !

Ah Yuya allait l'aider ! Le sortir de là ! Où au moins lui expliquer ce qui ce passait !

- Yuyaaa ! Cria t-il.

Et elle répondit :

_**- Au détour de rivière ! Sera-t-il au détour de la rivièèèèèèèèèèèère ! **_

Ahhhhh ! Un canoë fonçait droit sur lui !

Vite ! Nager ! Nageeeeer !

En une seconde il fut harponner par une folle furieuse habillée en indienne qui hurlait **''COULEUR DU VEEEEENT''** à tue tête puis précipité dans une cascade vertigineuse !

Tout en tombant, une sorte de raton laveur rayé lui sauta dessus et lui attrapa la tête.

- Ca fera 100 yen.

- Tiiiiiiiiiigre rouuuge ? Quoiiii ? Cria Sasuke pris de panique !

- C'est le tarif ''moins de 18 ans''.

- Quoiiiiiiiiiiiii ?

- Pocahontas ! Cria le raton laveur tigré, il veut pas payer le transport !

- Tout se paye ! Fout le dehors !

Et le raton laveur le jeta hors du canoë !

La chute d'eau était trop haute ! Il allait s'écraser ! Et puis eux aussi d'ailleurs ! Pourquoi était t-il le seul à s'en rendre compte ?

Ca y est ! C'était la fiiiiiiin !

Puis tout s'arrêta.

Sasuke sentit l'air froid autour de lui. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux...Ahhh ! Il planait au dessus du vide !

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Le pôle nord petit ignorant !

Sasuke releva la tête et vit Okuni, habillé en...mère noël !

- Remonte dans le traineau ou tu vas tomber !

Sasuke s'exécuta fébrilement.

Ce coup-ci c'était trop ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel à la fin !

- Je veux descendre ! J'en ai marre je veux renter chez moi !

- Je sais ! J'ai trouvé ta lettre toute mouillé dans un coquillage !

Sur ce, elle attrapa le papier et lu :

_Chère Mère Noël, _

_J'ai été très gentil cette année et je veux de beaux cadeaux ! _

_Je veux être plus grand pour que Yukimura me laisse tranquille ! _

_Je veux que Tigre rouge attrape une maladie vénérienne ! _

_Et je veux que tu épouses Kyo car tu es la plus belle ! _

_Ps : Je veux rentrer chez moi ! _

- Mais j'ai jamais écrit tout ça ! Quoi que...pour Tigre rouge je suis pas contre...

- Bah ! Saute dans la cheminée ! Je m'occupe de tout !

Et elle le poussa du traineau, dans le vide de la nuit noir !

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

Et il se réveilla en sursaut ! Dans le salon !

Tout le monde dormait, à moitié les uns sur les autres, les bouteilles de saké vide partout autour d'eux...

Sasuke se leva d'un coup et hurla sans même sans rendre compte, réveillant tout le monde.

- C'EST LA DERNIERE FOIS QUE VOUS ME FAITES BOIRE !

Et il sortit en boudant !

FIN.

_**J'espère que vous avez délirez ! Mais inutile d'écrire pour me dire que c'est débile...je pense que je le sais déjà...**_


	3. Muramasa

Muramasa rangea son katana dans son fourreau.

Autour de lui, les cadavres des mibus disparaissaient peu à peu en poussière.

Encore une bataille...une de plus.

Et ce n'était que le commencement !

L'homme se dirigea vers l'endroit où l'attendait sagement l'enfant aux yeux rouges.

Du haut de ses 5 ans, Kyo n'avait rien loupé de la scène et tenait même dans sa petite main la gorge du dernier survivant.

Le Mibu esquissa un sourire et lui intima l'ordre d'avancer. Il fallait quitter les lieux.

Les soldats de l'ex roi rouge se rapprochaient de plus en plus de l'endroit où ils vivaient. Il faudrait bientôt s'établir ailleurs.

Malgré tout, Muramasa restait confiant. L'enfant démon était l'espoir de son peuple, et cela même si peu d'entre eux en étaient convaincus.

Il lui apprendrait, il l'élèverait...jusqu'a ce que l'enfant puisse affronter les plus grandes forces Mibus et dans quelques années...

- Kyo ! Arrête de lui arracher les yeux ! Tu-le c'est tout !

Pardon pour cette interruption.

Donc Muramasa pensait que dans quelques années, l'histoire connaîtrait son dénouement...

Pourtant un détail le perturbait.

Loin de pouvoir ce l'expliquer, cette chose qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à définir commençait à avoir un impact sur sa vie.

Une sorte d'inquiétude, une angoisse sourde qui semblait le rendre agité et nerveux.

Lui qui avait été un exemple d'apaisement et de quiétude pour l'ex roi rouge, se retrouvait aujourd'hui à tourner et retourner chaque nuit dans son lit sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil.

Son regard se porta à nouveau sur Kyo. Il avait tellement confiance en l'avenir quand il le voyait.

Alors pourquoi angoisser ? S'il savait au moins la raison, il pourrait remédier au problème.

Il souffla un grand coup.

''Aucune raison de stresser'' se dit-il en s'approchant de l'enfant et en lui retirant des mains les baies empoisonnées que celui-ci venait de cueillir.

Nul doute que l'enfant démon les destinait à quelqu'un. Mais à quoi bon savoir qui ? Kyo voulait tuer tout le monde ! C'était peine perdu.

Quand ils seraient rentrés, il se servirait une bonne tasse de thé, ça le calmerait.

En attendant la maison n'était plus très loin, alors pour se changer les idées, autant mettre ce temps à profit en enseignement.

Et se tournant vers l'enfant, Muramasa réalisa qu'il n'était plus là.

- Kyo ?

Une forte odeur de sang se répandit autour de lui.

Le temps de dire ''ouf'' et une dizaine d'habitants de la forêt tombèrent mort à ses pieds. Kyo réapparut tranquillement.

L'homme le regarda inquiet. Comment n'avait-il pas senti que Kyo était partit ? Il était tellement préoccupé par son état de stress qu'il ne faisait plus attention aux simples choses. Il devait trouver un moyen de résoudre son problème ! Et pour commencer, il devait savoir d'où venait ce stress !

Arrivé chez eux, il se servit comme prévu cette tasse de thé tant attendu. Mais le calme et l'apaisement n'était pas au rendez-vous ! Cela dit, rien d'étonnant avec tout ce bruit !

- Kyo ! Hurla t-il. Je t'ai demandé de t'entrainer, pas de détruire la forêt !

L'enfant ne répondit même pas et continua à briser les grands arbres comme des brindilles.

Ce gosse aimait détruire, c'était indéniable.

Face à ce mutisme, Muramasa se dirigea lacement vers la cabane qui lui servait de forge.

Ici il était en paix.

Ici il pouvait penser.

Il avait ses outils et ses sabres, bon et maléfiques.

Il pouvait enfin se relaxer.

La situation de son clan, sa fuite, les menaces de mort, la perte de ses amis, l'évasion de l'enfant démon des prisons mibus, le destin qu'il lui imposait...

Tout cela était dur, bien sur, mais il gardait portant son sang froid.

Il avait été le chef des quatre sages tout de même !

Alors d'où venait ce stress qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de côtoyer ?

Soudain, il entendit un bruit venant de l'extérieur.

- C'est toi Kyo ? Demanda t-il chaleureusement.

Il avait du se blesser à force de tout frapper sur son passage ! Et maintenant il venait chercher du réconfort ! Car il ne fallait pas oublier que Kyo n'était qu'un enfant, un petit garçon de 5 ans et qu'il n'y avait rien de plus beau dans la vie qu'un enf...

**BOOOUUUUUUUM !**

Dans un bruit atroce les planches de la petite cabane de paix de Muramasa volèrent en éclat ! Les sabres furent projetés de tous cotés et les outils s'envolèrent pour passer tout près de son visage dont les cheveux, tout ébouriffés, se soulevèrent dans tous les sens !

Et Muramasa se retrouva seul, au milieu des débris, assit sur son petit tabouret.

Ignorant l'odeur de cramé qui émanait de son derrière, il se retourna à une vitesse divine de chef des quatre sages pour tomber sur Kyo, tout cramé lui aussi, une allumette consumée à la main.

- C'ETAIT UN BARIL DE POUDRE. Hurla le petit garçon aux yeux rouge. JE VOULAIS VOIR SI CA POUVAIT TUER DES GENS SI J'Y METTAIS LE FEU...

Là, le vieux était sans voix !

- BEN JE DIRAIS QUE OUI ! C'ETAIT SUPER ! CA M'A MEME RENDU SOURD !

Ce gosse était démoniaque !

Le stress ? Cherche pas ! Tu l'as devant toi !

FIN.


End file.
